The Harrowing Adventures Of
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: Sora's a lucky guy. He as his best friends in high school: Tifa, Roxas, Riku, Namine and Yuffie. He also has a sweet bike. But now he wants a girl... Trouble is she's very shy. lemons later


I was going to put this story in my fanfiction called _'Sucker Punch!' _as a one shot because it was such an odd pairing (SoraXOlette), but I wanted to write more than I planned.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Harrowing Adventures Of...**

Sora had successfully impressed her with his dance steps everyone was shocked to find he had. Especially her... Now he moved closer to her with his eyes closing and mouth ready...

'BEEEP!BEEEEEP!BEEEP!'

The chocolate haired teen groaned and slammed his fist down on the alarm clock next to his bed.

It had been a long time since he had remembered a dream, and none had been so clear as this one had. 'This day isn't looking good already' he thought and got his things together to go to school.

After his shower, Sora threw on clothes (clothes on the floor were alright as long as they don't smell TOO bad. [Sora's tips to life #23]), he put his cell phone in his pocket and grabbed his Zune.

He drove his motorcycle to school every day and ate breakfast there.

When he arrived at school (after listening to his mom complain about his homework), he parked his dark blue bike next to Roxas' black one. Roxas and Sora had bought them together and always rode together after school.

Roxas smiled and threw on his backpack, "hey bro, you ready to ride with Riku today?"

Sora gave him a funny look while he zipped up his jacket.

"Riku got his bike yesterday and I told him to come ride with us," Roxas reminded him. Sora had known Riku was getting one but had forgotten.

He nodded and opened the door to the cafeteria.

The place was never busy in the morning (only about 10 people in it today) and Sora was thankful. He was NOT a morning person like Roxas was.

They got their breakfast and sat at an empty table.

People walking by waved and said hello to the two. Sora sleepily greeted the passing aquaintences and stuffed his mouth with waffle sticks while Roxas winked and made provocative gestures at most girls that walked by.

They giggled and almost all said "hi Roxas!"

"Man whore" Sora said through a mouth full of food. "Jealous" Roxas countered and handed his food to a kid that was walking by. The boy looked like he just saw the strangest thing in the world but took the food and started eating it with a shrug.

"What the hell..." Sora muttered. Roxas laughed, "I'm not hungry and that kid's too skinny. He's in my chem class and never talks."

Sora gave Roxas a shake and went to the bathroom as Roxas went outside. Namine made sure that Roxas always met her before school. 'She has him totally whipped' Sora thought with a smile and started up the sink.

He pulled his toothbrush out of his backpack and topped it with his own mini toothpaste tube.

Every day Sora would meet Roxas at school and eat breakfast, and every day he would brush his teeth in the cafeteria bathroom because he wanted fresh breath for a certain someone...

Finished with his dental chore, Sora walked out of the bathroom with his eyes half closed, cursing mornings for ever being invented.

He didn't mind school and was actually good at it (except for a few skipped classes and homework assignments here and there).

He hated having to wake up in the morning every day though.

"Sora! There you are!" a girl with a long black ponytail and peculiar red eyes came walking fast down the hall toward him.

Tifa was Sora's second best friend at his high school and was a grade above him (she was a senior).

They had known eachother since last year and grew close fast over the summer.

He smiled sleepily at her and adjusted his headphones so he could listen.

She stopped in front of him with an excited look then raised one of her jet black eye brows, "did you forget your backpack again?"

Sora slumpped with a sigh. "I knew I forgot sumfink..."

She giggled at his tired talk and forgetfulness, "well I have good news!"

Sora yawned and stretched, "what?"

Tifa was all smiles and Sora was ready for the 'good news' to be something like she got in another fight with her brother and beat him up yet again. Tifa was strong...

"You know how everyone said Olette was moving?" Sora was instantly awake and had all his attention stolen by Tifa's words.

Olette was a new student to the school this year and was in the same grade as Sora. Sora had instantly grown a crush and when he told Tifa she got real excited and started making plans to set the two up.

The trouble is that Sora had never actually talked to Olette... Neither had Tifa.

"Well..." she continued, "she DID move," Sora groaned and looked back down. "BUT," Tifa added and smiled when he looked up again in excitement, "she moved into the house next to mine!"

Sora couldn't believe it and grabbed his friend's shoulders, "so she'll still go to school here?!"

Tifa smiled in excitement at making her friend so happy, "I guess, but now that she's my next door neighbor I'll be able to talk to her."

Sora high fived her and rubbed his chin in thought.

The two walked to their home room class and sat in their seats while talking of the 'get-Sora-and-Olette-together' plan.

The teacher called for the class to be quiet and welcomed them all.

"Well, as you know today is officially the new semester" he informed them. The class cheered and Tifa looked at Sora, they had forgotten they were getting a whole new schedule today.

When they got their list of classes they instantly checked to see if they shared any.

**Tifa**

_0] Home Room (15 mins.)_

_1] Advanced Chemistry_

_2] Senior English_

_3] Calculus_

_4] Senior History_

_5] Team Sports_

**Sora**

_0] Home Room (15 mins.)_

_1] Advanced Chemistry_

_2] Junior History_

_3] Calculus_

_4] Junior English_

_5] Team Sports_

"Well of course I have senior english and senior history, but we share every other class!" Tifa told him excited. Sora had advanced in math and science back in his middle school days along with Roxas, so now they were in Advanced Chemistry and Calculus as juniors.

Sora smiled and crammed the paper in his pocket.

Tifa always made fun of his messy, un-organized habits but secretly thought it was a funny quirk of his. Kind of cute.

They went to their first class, advanced chem, and sat down near the back of the lab. Sora was strong in the areas of math and science, and was also in good with all of his teachers so he could avoid to slack a little.

And having Tifa in three out of his five classes meant there would definately be slacking in the form of talking and laughing during class.

Sora laid his head on the lab bench and started to drift asleep, but was poked in the side, "Sora Sora! Look!" Tifa whispered urgently.

He slowly raised his head and froze when he saw Olette walk in the door to sit at a lab bench near the front.

"She has this class?" Sora questioned and stared.

Tifa nudged his arm and pointed as Roxas walked in the class with a big smile and a group of giggling girls saying goodbye at the door.

"What's up guys?" he said as he sat down.

Tifa pointed at Olette's back and Roxas looked in her direction, "oh, that girl that Sora stalks is here," Roxas smiled.

Sora gave him the finger and looked back at Olette. She was smiling and talking to another girl. Her smile made Sora's heart skip and he had to look away.

"Why don't you just say hi or something?" Tifa asked and Roxas nodded in agreement.

Sora sighed, "that'd make me seem creepy or something... I haven't ever talked to her!"

Roxas shook his head, "I like ya kid, but you're an idiot."

Sora gave him another finger and they all laughed. Suddenly Roxas turned back to where Olette was, "Hi Olette!" he yelled across the classs room. Sora groaned and shrank down in his seat.

Olette turned and waved with a confused look, but smiled when Tifa raised Sora's arm for him and shook it to wave.

Olette turned back around and giggled with her friend, occasionally looking back at Sora and giggling.

"I hate you guys." Sora muttered and put his head back down. They both laughed and told him he was welcome for the 'help'.

_**----K-I-G-N-D-O-M---H-E-A-R-T-S----**_

The rest of the day went by fast and Sora found out he shared junior english and team sports with Olette.

"Hey now you get to see her in her gym outfit" Tifa teased as Olette came out of the locker room with her friend. Team sports was at the end of the day and Tifa and Sora's easiest class. There would be major slacking by both here.

Riku also shared this class and stood in his school clothes with his hands in his pockets. Sora joked that Riku was 'too cool to change for gym' and Riku just shrugged.

Roxas had a free period at this time and instead of going home he decided he'd spend this semester hanging out with his friends in their gym class.

The gym teacher was good friends with Roxas' dad and didn't mind that he hung out.

School got over and the four friends went out to the parking lot. They all took time to admire Riku's new motorcycle which was black with white stripes down the sides.

Tifa wanted Sora to come over to her house and help her move a futon into her room, "my mom just got it from my uncle and I want to put it in my room" she told him.

Sora decided to sit out from riding with Roxas and Riku and rode to Tifa's house with Tifa on the back of his bike holding on to him.

They got there and started to walk inside when a school bus pulled up to the house next to Tifa's. This was the bus Tifa usually rode when she didn't get a ride home with Sora or go to his house to hang out.

They watched as Olette gently stepped from the bus and thanked the driver. She looked over at Sora and Tifa (who were staring like creepy people from Tifa's porch) and waved.

They waved back and Olette walked into her house. Tifa pulled Sora inside and complained that his staring was definately creeping her out now.

"You know I had a dream about her this morning?" he told Tifa. She laughed and raised an eyebrow, "was it good?"

Sora frowned, "Ah, the alarm clock interupted the moment..."

"Was that your first wet dream Sora?"

"WHAT?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you could imagine it, Tifa was smiling REAL big in the end there.

There will be more!


End file.
